The Fifth Marauder: Book 1
by Mysterious Willow
Summary: Sofie was just an ordinary girl, or so she thought. From being rescued by the 5th Marauder to going to Hogwarts for her first year , she has a pretty exciting life. But why was she suppose to die? A lost prophecy? And who is more dangerous than Voldemort


**Chapter 1: The Seeds of Betrayal**

**A/N: This idea came to me so please R&R and tell me what you think. I'm going mostly by the books but there could be some movies in here. Note they are just the backbone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter, only my characters Vincent and Sofie.**

WHAM!

Vincent slammed the door as he made it back to his house. He dashed around his house not looking for anything specific. He knocked things on the floor as he went, moaning and yelling.

"How could this happen? We had a plan! Why did the plan fail?" Vincent stopped at the dining table and hung his head down. He began to sob as he gripped the edge of the table. Vincent's long nails dug into the wood scratching up little splinters that flicked across the smooth surface.

"What was the flaw? What went WRONG!" Vincent shouted as he banged his fists on the table breaking the legs as it fell to the floor, he turned and faced the fireplace. There was no fire burning as the room was dark; but through the blackness he could see two pictures on the mantle that smiled and waved at him. Vincent grabbed the first one and looked at his friends faces. It was a wedding picture; the couple in the middle was the bride and groom and were surrounded by their best men and bridesmaids. The bride smiled wide as one hand held her bouquet and the other was behind her new husband. Bright red hair shone in the sun and green eyes sparkled with happiness. The groom had messy black hair, glasses, and a triumphant smile plastered on his face as he gave thumbs up pointing to his bride. On the right were the remaining Marauders: Padfoot, who was the main best man, Mooney, Wormtail, and himself, Shadow, at the end. He laughed as he remembered that day; they had to bewitch the camera and picture to make him show up on the film. He then flipped it over and read the silver scribble that was on the back.

Shadow,

Glad to see that you could make it. I was about to send out my troops on a rescue mission to bring you in. I told Lily that I wasn't getting married until ALL the Marauders were there. I know you don't consider yourself one of us, but you got us out of more jams than we got in. Plus when it came to pranks you weren't bad, for an old man that is. We all count you as one of us, and that's saying something since we don't include just anybody. You were made official that night in our third year, it was pretty funny but an oath is an oath. You are and always will be part of the Marauder gang. Keep up the good work and Oi Don't be a stranger k?

Prongs

Vincent's head was now alive with memories of when he first met the boys. How they had treated him at first and how they had become so close. He laughed into the darkness as he remembered when they were trying to find a nickname for him; they had annoyed him with every stupid name they could think of for months like: Pointy Mctoothen, Batty, and Umpire since he broke up their disagreements. He remembered the last one coming from Lily, he knew she didn't mean anything by it but it just came out as he got in the middle of Padfoot and Mooney's argument one day.

"You control them pretty well, just like an umpire or referee." She had said as the four boys were now interested in what an umpire was. That followed him around for two weeks and when Lily had finally found out what he was she had apologized whole-heartedly for it. Vincent had set down the frame and now turned to the other. The same couple was smiling at him but now they held a small little boy with jet black hair and green eyes. They were making him wave by controlling his little hands as they laughed and were complete. There was also writing on the back as he picked it up and turned it.

Shadow,

Here is a picture of us with our newest member of our family, little Harry James Potter. He looks just like me huh? I'm glad he has Lily's eyes though; he can't get everything from me I guess. You should come over sometime and see him in person, hope you are well.

Prongs

At this Vincent began to sob again as he set down the frame. Images of the Potters house left in ruins and their bodies around burned him worse than the sun ever could. He remembered looking around for Harry but he was nowhere to be found. Afterwards he had gone looking for the rest of his friends trying to find out how this had happened. He managed to find none of them as he couldn't believe they would up and leave in this time of tragedy. He couldn't understand how the Potters were found, they spent months on that plan, there was no way it could fall apart like that . . . unless . . . Vincent shook his head, that was no way to think about his friends. How could betrayal pop into his mind?

_*But that's the only explanation, one of them had to have spilled.*_ Vincent thought as he grabbed the wedding photo again, looking over his _friends_ with renewed rage. He squinted and darted between each person as they did a funny pose or pulled each other around. After a few minutes he threw the frame to the floor and yelled in frustration. They all looked innocent to him, he knew them! They would never! Vincent then went over and picked up the frame, now with broken glass. He slowly replaced it on the mantle and went in the living room to sit in an armchair. Vincent didn't sit long as a knock had come from the front door. He wondered who it could be since he didn't get visitors that much except for the Marauders. He got up and went to the door; he looked through the peep hole and was in shock as he saw Remus Lupin.

"Mooney." Vincent whispered as he unlocked the door and greeted his friend. "It's good to see you. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you and the others." Vincent explained as Remus stepped inside. He looked weary and tired as he found a seat in the living room that Vincent was just in. "Mooney, what happened? Our plan? I don't . . ." He was cut off.

"I know; I don't understand it either. No one was in their place that we had set up, something must have gone wrong." Remus now looked at Vincent with new eyes. "Where were you? You weren't at your post." Remus announced as Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"Neither were you, Padfoot or Wormtail. We were supposed to get an update from Padfoot when he checked on Wormtail but nothing came. I got worried after a while and went looking for them to see what happened. I found the house shortly after that, when I couldn't find any of you I came back here. Did you have any luck?" He asked trying to be reasonable.

"No, I did the same as you. I've also been wondering on our plan." Remus voiced as he still had accusing eyes. Vincent didn't blame him, he felt the same for him too.

"I know that you accuse me Mooney, but I had nothing to do with it. I don't have a reason." He defended as Remus sighed.

"I know, I want to believe that about all my friends Shadow but; the only thing that pops in my mind is betrayal. Someone had to rat out where they were and the only ones that knew where us." Remus explained as Vincent nodded in agreement. "Don't worry I suspect Padfoot and Wormtail just as much as you." He added trying to take some weight off his friend.

"So what do we do?" Vincent asked as Remus stared at him. Vincent always considered Remus to be cool headed in times of trouble or need, but now it looked like all his coolness had been sucked out of him. He noticed that he was shaking and trying to think of anything to do.

"I hate to say this Shadow but, I can't tell you what to do, or even what I'll do. As long as we don't know who ratted we need to stay away from each other and figure out what happened . . . on our own." He said as Vincent nodded. He figured that's what Remus would say since it was the logical thing to do. They couldn't risk having the rat follow them and let the Dark Lord and his minions in on the whole thing. Remus looked around and noticed glass on the floor in the dining room. He then directed his glance towards the mantle and connected the glass with the picture. "Had a little fight with the frame did we?" He then asked catching Vincent by surprise. Vincent turned to look and remembered the event.

"Oh, yes. A fit of rage and sorrow, you know." Vincent explained although not too well. Remus eyed the scene again and then looked away. He then stood with a sigh.

"I should go and start looking, I advise you to do the same." He told Vincent as they walked to the door. "Goodbye my friend and good luck." He said at last as he disappeared around the corner. Vincent stood staring as he caught himself and closed the door. He locked it slowly thinking over in his head where he should start looking first.

"I guess where the crime was committed." He voiced to the open air as he went to prepare himself.


End file.
